


5 times they kissed and 1 time they vanished

by space_ally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lots of kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, build on a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: “Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” Natasha said before she kissed him and suddenly Steve Rogers remembered why that sentence seemed so familiar.Basically: Imagine Steve pulling a 'Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable' in Civil War, kissing Bucky in front of everyone because they would disappear, right?





	5 times they kissed and 1 time they vanished

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back, I'm sick, this is unbeta'd and not my first language. Apologies in advance. If you happen to notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I tried to incorporate the Steve/Natasha scene in Winter Soldier but as there are flashbacks that did and did not work. Also I'd happily invite anyone to write their own story on this prompt as well I'm sure you'll do a better job than I did, let me know if you're up for it so I can read it! 
> 
> I did write two endings for this piece, a happy one and a sad one. After - 5 - ended you can skip either by scrolling down to 6.1 if you want to read the happy one or strg+f and typing 6.2 if you want to read the sad one. Or you can read both, whatever you feel like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” Natasha said before she kissed him and suddenly Steve Rogers remembered why that sentence seemed so familiar.

\- 1 -

_1932_

“We shouldn’t be doing this!” Steve insisted, eyes on his best friend who was checking the halls of their school for clearance. When he didn’t see anyone, he grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled him towards the exit.

“Bucky stop, we can’t! Skipping school is bad! What happens if they find out? How do I explain this to my mom?”

“Relax Stevie, we’ll be fine. Shit, hide!” Bucky said and pushed Steve into the nearest corner, pressing into him, their faces so close they were almost touching each other’s noses; Bucky’s back shielding them from being seen.

Steve’s heart was pounding like crazy and his palms were sweating but all it took to calm him down were Bucky’s sparkling blue eyes and his beaming smile directed at him and only him.

Whoever Bucky saw seemed to have passed so they both took a deep breath and started to laugh. “It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Bucky asked, a mischievous grin on his face, again taking Steve’s hand into his and moving forwards.

“If we’ll get into trouble you’ll have to explain it to my mom.” – “You got it, Stevie.” The brunette promised and sped up his pace.

They were almost outside of the school when Steve’s geography teacher entered the building. There was no time to hide, just a panicked look on the blonde’s face and Bucky’s immediate and intuitive reaction, pulling his best friend in a soft and unexpected kiss.

Steve felt Bucky’s calmness taking over him and suddenly relaxed, feeling safe and protected in this weird and confusing moment until he heard the familiar voice of his teacher.

They had detention for three months straight.

*

“You still uncomfortable?” Natasha asked and Steve answered: “That’s not exactly the word I’d use.”

\- 2 -

_1937_

Bucky took Steve out a lot, made him leave the house so he wouldn’t become sick of the four walls they were sharing or, even worse, of him. Since his mother died it seemed like his asthma worsened and he became quieter day by day.

“I really don’t feel like going to the cinema.”

The blonde had been lost in his own thoughts, unfocused and bad tempered the whole day so Bucky decided to take him out again to go and watch a movie, maybe have dinner someplace afterwards.

“Come on Stevie, you’re gonna like it! I picked out ‘The Black Cat’, a horror movie about a mad doctor or something. We can sit all the way in the back and get fries and burgers afterwards, please!” Bucky whined and it wasn’t like Steve could say no to those eyes anyway.

“Fine.” he agreed and Bucky jumped in excitement, adding, “Let’s go, Punk.”

They did sit all the way in the back and the brunette took Steve’s hand in his whenever he felt like everyone else was focused on the movie so no one would notice. They were so familiar with being physically close, they forgot to let go of each other when leaving the cinema, casually chatting about the movie and not paying attention to their surroundings when they suddenly bumped into a teenager who seemed the same age as they were but was even taller than Bucky.

“Sorry.” Bucky apologized and steered his attention back to Steve, whose eyes had grown wide, seeing the angry look on the teenager’s face.

“Did no one teach you any respect? Fucking queers.” the giant growled and Bucky couldn’t stop Steve from stepping in front of him and glaring at the boy angrily.

“He apologized!” the blonde answered, voice dangerously low while Bucky tried to pull Steve away and just avoid the confrontation but it was too late, the teenager had already hit the smaller one in the face. He fell down like all breath got knocked out of him and Bucky rushed to check on him when he felt the stranger’s hands on his shirt pulling him up. He struggled against the grip and broke free, grabbing Steve who still looked confused by how quick the stranger had reacted and so they ran as fast as possible, hiding in a dark alley.

Worried, he inspected the blonde’s face; eyebrows furrowed angrily discovering the cracked lip and the blood around his nose. “Can’t you keep your mouth shut for once, Jesus, Stevie.” he cursed and hugged the blonde tight.

“He was rude.” Steve whispered und Bucky sighed. Suddenly he heard approaching steps and he definitely knew who they belonged to so he decided to follow his guts again, pinning Steve to the wall and kissing him.

This time there was roughly any innocence just heat igniting the two like a spark ignites a campfire.

“Fuck.” Bucky breathed out and Steve laughed, “Language!”

The scary stranger found them anyway.

“I don’t mind kissing you at all, I just think our timing is a little off.” Steve noticed afterwards, every breath painful and his vision blurry. “Sorry.” Bucky apologized once again, pressing a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek, trying not to wince in pain.  

*

“Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” Natasha teased, leaning back in her seat.

“Nazi Germany. And we’re borrowing it. Take your feet off the dash.” Steve answered.

\- 3 -

_1944_

They had split up, he and Bucky going for the laboratories while the rest of the Howling Commandos went to free the prisoners.

“That guard out there got you pretty good, are you okay?” Steve asked his best friend who just waved it off.

They still watched out for each other and even though Steve was a super soldier now, Bucky never stopped feeling like he should be the strong one, the one Steve could depend on, no matter what. The one who got his back.

In reality it was quite the contrary with Steve and his shield, always jumping in front of literally anyone to shield them from whatever weapon was fired at them. Bucky acted like he didn’t mind but it drove him mad how careless his best friend handled his own life. Not that he’d ever tell him.

“I think we’re getting close.” Steve said, interrupting Bucky’s trail of thoughts.

“I remember you saying something similar last night.” the brunette teased and made Steve shove him into one of the tunnel walls playfully. His cheeks were bright red when he answered, “Shuddup.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

“Do we have a plan if there’s someone who’ll notice us?” – “Act like we belong here?” Steve suggested while Bucky raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards the star spangled everything Steve either wore or carried.

“Right. Didn’t think of that.” he answered just in time two Nazi officers showed up.

This time it was Steve who pushed Bucky into the wall, rushing forward to seal their lips together while he threw his shield at one of them. Bucky took the other one out when they parted.

“Well that almost worked.” he commented Steve picking up his shield again.

“Guess we’ll have to try that more often to make it work properly.” Steve smiled and Bucky laughed.

*

“I don't need practice.” Steve tried to shut Natasha up. “Everybody needs practice.” she answered, still mocking the soldier.

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95; I’m not dead.”

\- 4 -

_2016_

Two years. It had been two years since he last saw Bucky. He and Sam had been looking for him but every time someone reportedly saw the Winter Soldier he was already gone when they arrived.

Steve felt strangely calm running after his best friend while trying to also shake off their, or rather Bucky’s, persecutors.

He just had to make sure he got to him first. They just needed a peaceful talk without the entire GSG9, a guy in a cat costume and other authorities following them. He knew he could reach Bucky, his Bucky, if he tried. He did it once, he would do it again and maybe this time he would be able to see the other’s reaction properly.

They all came to a halt when Rhodey showed up and German police cars blocked their escape, guns pointed not only at Bucky but also the stranger, Sam and him.

“Congratulations Cap. You’re a criminal.” Rhodey established and Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, simultaneously going in for a kiss, their audience too surprised to react.

The fact that Bucky _knew_ took Steve completely by surprise but didn’t stop him from deepening the kiss, eyes closed and heartbeat peaceful again since it hadn’t been for such a long time. He felt like the fourteen year old in his school’s halls again, safe and secure with Bucky right there.

He felt even colder and more stressed when they were separated by some police officers.

“Don’t!” Steve shouted, searching for Bucky’s eyes when he was already being pulled into a car.

*

\- 5 -

_2016_

When Steve’s body hit the water he forgot to breathe for a second. After regaining his senses he remembered his and Bucky’s drop with the helicopter and opened his eyes in the dim light breaking through the dirty water of the river. He got a hold of Bucky's unconscious body and dragged it towards the surface with him.

“Hey buddy, you with me?” Steve asked, coughing up water while simultaneously checking for Bucky’s pulse. After he found his heart to be beating, he pulled the brunette in the shadows of a concrete pillar, hiding them from sight and taking a moment to recap what happened and think about what to do next.

He heard someone coughing similar to the way he did not even a minute ago and his eyes met Bucky’s.

“I’m not trying to fight you.” Steve explained calmly, seeing the brunette getting up and moving towards him at a fast pace, not saying a word, wet hair falling into expressionless blue eyes glaring at the blonde.

“Bucky, please, it’s me. Steve. Your best friend. Till the end of the line, remember? Buck?”

When he was standing right in front of the super soldier, Bucky came to a halt, hands reaching for Steve’s neck.

“I won’t fight you!” Steve whispered.

“I know.” Bucky answered and pulled the blonde close to let their lips meet.

Even if it surprised the other, whatever reason it might be, their bodies remembering each other, the number of times they already kissed, it just fit.

It was like they never lost each other, their taste still so familiar with a hint of nostalgia and hastiness in every fiber of their bodies as they pulled the other closer, always closer, not even a sheet of paper would have fit between them anymore.

Someone cleared his throat audibly, followed by, “You know, I can see you two.”

Steve and Bucky parted just to see Sam standing there, arms crossed in front of his torso.

“I really don’t like this bird guy.” Bucky said and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

*

\- 6.1 -

“Come on Stevie” Bucky whispered into his boyfriend’s ear who understood even though it was way too loud around them.

His answer was an enthusiastic smile. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and followed him through the huge crowd of people drinking, singing, talking and laughing.

Two similar base caps shielded them from being seen and their sunglasses hid their eyes from the crowd so they were able to move forward without any major interruptions.

Suddenly Steve stopped and let go of Bucky’s hand, making the brunette turn around to face him in wonder.

“I need to ask you something!” the blonde shouted over the cheering crowd, taking off his hat and glasses.

“What?” Bucky asked, screaming as well.

“I need to ask you something!” Steve repeated louder and got down on one knee.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you dare!” Bucky growled, taking off his glasses and hat as well, moving closer to his kneeling boyfriend.

Steve grinned widely at the brunette, “Relax, I’m tying my shoes. Wanna get pizza afterwards?”

Bucky sighed and let himself down on his knees as well, stopping Steve’s hands mid-air and looking at him completely serious.

“Good.” he started, “Cause I wanted to ask _you_ something. Will you fucking marry me already?”

“You’re awful.” Steve commented dryly, “Of course I will, you jerk.”

When they stood up, surrounded by a celebrating crowd, laughing at each other, all their surroundings disappeared and they fell into each other’s arms, their lips meeting.

For once, it worked. They vanished, melted into the crowd, just two people in love with each other. Not a super soldier and his former sidekick. Not a Hydra agent and Captain America. Just the kid from Brooklyn and his best friend, best friends since childhood who happened to fall in love with each other.

“Happy Pride.” Steve whispered into the brunette’s ear, “I love you.” the other answered.

\- 6.2 -

“Come on Stevie” Bucky whispered into his best friend’s ear who understood even though it was way too loud around them.

Steve was leaning against a demolished car, barely able to keep his eyes open, while Bucky held the blonde’s hands in his, tears in the corners of his eyes.

“You can’t do this to me!” the brunette pleaded, hands shaking.

“I love you Bucky, you know. I always did.” Steve answered, his voice barely audible.

“Cut the crap, I know that, I love you too but you’ll live to tell me that again and again and again. And I’ll never grow tired of it so you’ll have to say it all the time. And I will tell you how much I love you as well because I do, I love you so much and I know this shit with public affection doesn’t even work at all and I know you know that as well.”

Steve laughed hoarsely.

“You’re adorable. I’m glad I got to share most of my life with you.”

“Most of your life, you have got to be kidding me! Sleeping beauty missed 70 years, I didn’t recognize you for about four years and I went back into cryo and then straight to this battle right here, I swear we’ll kill that Thanos dickbag, there’s no way he’d ever defeat you, just hold on Steve, okay? Help is on the way.”

Another laugh escaped Steve, “Did you just call Thanos a dickbag? I can’t believe-“, he was interrupted by his own coughing.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you dare!” Bucky growled, when he was pulled into a soft and short kiss. Steve smiled at him, before his eyes closed and his head sank back against the car.

“Stevie? No, please, that’s not how it’s supposed to be!” Bucky cried out in despair, hands buried in the fabric of his best friends bloody uniform.

And so they vanished, Sergeant James Barnes and Captain Steven Rogers, nothing more than a faint memory or a story to tell your kids. Their stories melted into other stories about the great heroes who fell while trying to defeat Thanos and protect the earth from him in the service of humanity.

Some people swore they saw James Barnes, visiting Steve’s grave or walking around their old apartment back in Brooklyn but no one knew for sure.

They were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you dare (@AJayAlive), it's pretty much Stucky, Marvel in general or appreciation for various actors, or on tumblr (plaid-n-flannel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments mean the world to me, just fyi. 
> 
> Lots of love and happy holidays! <3


End file.
